The Bubblicays
by SinginSohan
Summary: A mother tries to stop violence on TV


  
  
Quietly, Paige Bubblicay roamed around the office of Caleb Fashelie, because she wanted to have a piece of evidence that Caleb is the person who wants violence on television. Caleb was a TV Producer. Ashley Bubblicay, Paige's husband, was the director, and Paige hated the fact that there was too much pointless, unwanted violence on TV. Caleb was a nosy, malicious, rude man. He had been trying to do business with Ashley; to swap jobs for a week. Ashley has always disliked the idea. "Come-on Ash, like dude, come-on! You get to write the story, I get to film it! It'll be fun! Come-on!" "No! How many times do I have to tell you! I adore directing, and intensely dislike producing! What part of that don't you understand?" Paige's 2 children, Mary-Kate and Lisa Bubblicay, were being influenced loads by the movies that were being made. "There is too much violence! Why? No one likes violence! No one wants violence!" Paige wanted Ashley to take on producing so he could stop all the violence.  
  
Ashley always refused, said it wasb a dim-witted idea as he had had no familiarity. Paige took no notice of Ashley refusing, as all she wanted was no violence. Paige decided that if she wanted to stop her children being murderers, she will have to do it herself.  
  
"When will dad get home, I want to see Itchy and Scratchy, the movie." Lisa exclaimed. "He will be home in an hour, why do you want him to watch it with you?" Paige asked. "No, he promised us a new T.V." Mary-Kate stated. "That idiot!" Paige thought to herself. "He is encouraging violence on TV! I have to stop this!" When Ashley got home, Lisa and Mary-Kate were so enthusiastic to watch Itchy and Scratchy, that they burst out the door when Ashley drove into the drive way. "Daddy, where is our new TV?" Lisa asked. "It's in the car sweetie," Ashley answered. "Isn't it a big television?" Mary-Kate questioned. "No, it's the same size as our old TV!" "Ash, where have you been? The kids have been awaiting your arrival for hours on end!" Paige said sarcastically. "Never you mind!" Ashley began. "I just took the deal with Caleb, and I was writing a new story for the next episode of Itchy and Scratchy." "Please tell me, that there is no violence in it?" Paige pleaded hopefully.  
  
"Well. umm. I can't say exactly -t-h-a-t- but.umm.sorry Paige." Paige stormed off in fuming behaviour. 'Gee, I was sorry, but none of the kids like un-violence shows." Ashley said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at Caleb's office, much thrill was going on. Caleb was being his nosy, malicious, rude self, figuring ways to take this opportunity for a joke. He was going to plan to use camera tricks to apparently make more violence then ever. Ashley, however, had no idea this was happening. Caleb and Ashley had also made another deal - that if they were going to swap jobs, they would do it properly. Caleb was crossing his fingers when they made the deal. "If you be the director, you will do it carefully, and with much dedication?" Ashley said. "Sure! Same with you, ok?" Caleb responded.  
  
At Paige and Ashley's house, Paige was still in a very bad mood. She had decided, once more, that she will write her own Itchy and Scratchy show, and replace it with Ashley's without Ashley knowing. "Yes, I think that is a very good idea. Ashley won't know, and Caleb will direct it. Caleb will think that Ashley had written it and everyone will be happy, especially me." Paige had thought.  
  
Paige had written a story, and was out to replace it. Once she had, and quietly gone home, Caleb came in his office, organized the papers, the story and then set off to do more paperwork for his first directing. The next day, Itchy and Scratchy the Movie was directed and Ashley was horrified. Paige had that yes, I did it face on all day, and Ashley did think there was something wrong with her. "You gotta give the people what they want!" Paige said. "Like, it's safer for the children to become more mature every day!" Caleb, however, was not happy with the story. He had his evil plans though, so he used camera tricks to make loads and loads of violence.  
  
Paige kept on and on replacing stories. When the episodes were all directed, and Ashley had called channel 27, the episodes were all ready to go on T.V for all of California to see. Paige had her ways though. When she saw the episodes of Itchy and Scratchy, she fumed like usual, but. "Ashley, the week of you and Caleb swapping jobs has ended, so why not, just to give you a break, I swap jobs with you!?" Paige said cheerfully. "You would do that, for me? Gee thanks honey, I really appreciate it." Ashley said not-so-cheerfully. So Paige got the job, and was happy with it. She then decided to take on directing forever and Ashley stopped that work and became a Vet. Paige used her camera tricks to change the violence shows into un-violence shows, and all the kids became happy. Channel 27 had the most viewers, and all thanks go to Paige and Ashley Bubblicay, Caleb Fashelie and of course, Caleb's nosy, malicious rude self. 


End file.
